The invention is based on a lighting device for vehicles as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
One such lighting device is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 35 42 547 A1. This lighting device, in the form of a headlight, has a sealed interior in which at least one reflector with at least one light source is disposed. The interior communicates with the environment via at least one vent opening in a portion of the lighting device that defines the interior. A drying agent, by which moisture is to be extracted from the air flowing into the interior, is disposed in the region of the vent opening. The drying agent must be refreshed repeatedly, if the penetration of moisture to the interior is to be permanently avoided. In addition, the drying agent is hard to manipulate and must be kept in a closed container and prevented from trickling out.